Cokelat Ajaib
by magnaeautumn
Summary: Luhan, 28 tahun, membeli sekotak cokelat yang ternyata bisa membawanya kembali ke dirinya yang berumur 17! Saat itulah ia bertemu Sehun, tipe idealnya saat ia 17 tahun. Mana yang Luhan pilih? Sehun atau kekasih 10 tahunnya, Kris? [HUNHAN/KrisHan] [Yaoi]


Hal yang terjadi di kamar apartemen 1501 itu sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Suara gemericik air, pintu dibuka, resleting yang ditarik, dan parfum yang disemprotkan.

"Ah, harumnya."

 _06.58 AM._

 _Namaku Xi Luhan._

Pembuat suara itu melangkah ringan ke arah timbangan badan. Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya saat angka 62 muncul di sana.

 _06.59 AM._

 _Seperti 3.656 hari sebelumnya, sebelum dia terbangun, aku mempersiapkan kondisi terbaikku_.

Langkah kakinya kembali melangkah ringan ke arah dapur. Apron putih terpasang pas di pinggangnya. Tangan-tangannya bergerak lincah memotong beberapa buah. Lalu berlanjut menghasilkan dua piring sarapan berisi _bacon,_ telur berbentuk hati, dan roti panggang.

 _07.00 AM._

 _Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep_.

Alarm dimatikan.

Suara lain muncul dari dalam kamar. Luhan bisa mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang digeser, begitu pula dengan gemericik air _shower._ Tak lama kemudian, air _shower_ dimatikan. Lalu lemari terbuka.

Luhan mengintip dari pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit. Senyum bahagia muncul di bibirnya.

 _Sama seperti 3.656 hari sebelumnya, dia selalu terlihat tampan._

Begitu ia selesai menyiapkan dua cangkir kopi, Luhan segera membawanya ke atas meja. Sejenak, dia mengintip lagi dari pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit. Postur seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan punggung tegap yang sedang memasang jas kerjanya itu membuat ia kembali tersenyum. Bahagia.

 _Bedanya, di hari ke 3.656 ini, dia akan melamarku._

Senyum itu semakin lebar.

 _Dan aku mungkin akan mengatakan 'iya'._

Luhan terkikik akan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

Kris Wu memandang heran pada pemuda di depannya sementara satu potong _bacon_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Ada apa?"

"Eung?" Luhan bergumam. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. "Kamu yang beritahu aku."

Kris mengerutkan alis. Pandangannya menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Tidak ada apa-apa...?"

Luhan mengulum senyum sementara Kris kembali menyantap sarapannya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak sabar. Kris tampaknya memang tidak akan mengatakan sekarang. Mungkin dia masih menunggu waktu yang tepat.

 _Tapi aku sudah tahu!_ pikir Luhan senang. Matanya menatap jas kerja Kris. Ada kotak cincin di dalam sana. Luhan tahu itu. _Dan itu untuk aku!!_

Tidak sabar, Luhan berdiri. Meja makan di antara mereka tidak mengganggunya untuk meraih jas kerja Kris dan mengambil kotak dari saku dalam pria itu. Dengan senyum yang semakin lebar, Luhan kembali duduk sambil menunjukkan kotak cincin transparan itu kepada Kris. Ada cincin berhiaskan batu permata indah di atasnya.

Kris tampak terkejut dan itu membuat Luhan senang.

 _Ayo katakan saja,_ pekik Luhan dalam hati.

"Ehem," Kris berdeham pelan, tampak gugup sekaligus bingung. Sementara Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Lu..."

 _Oh, ya Tuhan, dia akan mengatakannya! Dia akan-.._

"Istri Tuan Lee menyukai permata."

 _..-huh?_

"Jadi, saat di Dubai kemarin, aku membelikan satu untuknya." Kris menggigit bibir dalamnya. Sedetik menatap Luhan dengan gugup lalu berpaling pada piring sarapannya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, saat ini perusahaanku sedang ada di waktu yang sangat krusial. Tuan Lee... sangat penting."

Senyuman itu hilang. Dalam diam, Luhan menatap cincin di dalam kotak itu. Cahaya yang disilaukan dari permata di dalam sana mengenai matanya, membuatnya panas. Perlahan, ia letakkan kotak itu di atas meja.

 _"Luhan, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."_

 _"10 tahun lagi, kita akan menikah! Kita juga akan memiliki banyak anak!"_

"Luhan," panggil Kris. Pria itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus berangkat. Jangan menungguku karena aku akan lembur lagi malam ini, oke?"

Luhan bergeming. Ia menatap lurus pada kotak cincin di depannya. Matanya memanas begitu Kris berdiri di sampingnya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di rambutnya, tanda permintaan maaf.

"Aku pergi sekarang, Lu."

Dan semakin panas kala Kris mengambil kotak itu, dan berjalan keluar. Bersamaan tertutupnya pintu depan, setetes air mata meluncur dari matanya.

.

 **Cokelat Ajaib**

.

 **Yaoi**

 **Hunhan as main cast**

 **Others: Krishan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

.

Release date:

9 April 2017

.

Tolong dibaca. Terutama yang akhir.

Jeng jeng jeng!!!

Ternyata tidak rilis hari ini hehe ;)

Maafkan saya :)

Oh ya, sebelumnya, saya mau memberitahu bahwa cerita ini **terinspirasi** dari sebuah film China (atau Taiwan, atau Hongkong(?) saya tak paham pokoknya itu) berjudul **17 Again.** Jadi, saya nemu film itu gak sengaja, taukan autoplay nya Youtube? Nah, dari situ. Karena waktu itu saya lagi gak ngapa2in, ya saya liat deh filmnya. Dan saya suka! Cumaaaaa... saya kurang puas dengan endingnya. Ada aktor sana yang saya suka di film itu, dan orang itu jadi pemain ketiga, alias PHO.. Syedih T-T... Maka dari itu, untuk memuaskan perasaan saya terhadap film itu, saya ciptakanlah cerita ini. Untuk plot, sebagian besar mirip, tapi tidak persis dan akan saya tambahkan banyak bumbu supaya jalan ceritanya bisa sesuai dengan yang saya inginkan. Kalo saya buat remake kan nanti si tokoh utama gak bakal bisa sama tokoh yang suka itu, jadi yaa... ini bukan remake. Tapi mengubah ending hehe wkwkwk.

Oke, sekian dari saya dan tolong beri pendapat apakah sebaiknya cerita ini saya lanjutkan atau tidak?

Terima kasih. Sangat. :)


End file.
